


Mauraders, We Are Not

by trippypeas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Pre-Relationship, maybe gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippypeas/pseuds/trippypeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are going to need to be educated.” Stiles holds up a hand to put a stop to whatever it is Derek is about to protest,  “But not tonight because we don’t have time and I have to go home to weep softly into a pillow about how all my friends are failures.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauraders, We Are Not

Stiles stumbles to a stop, bending and resting his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. The rest of the group is predictably breathing just fine. "Assholes."

Derek smirks, "Catch your breath while you can. We still have to finish spreading scent through the woods."

Stiles groans," Yes, fine. Stiles go. Stiles run. Stiles get mauled by rabid animals. I'll meet you dicks back at the Shrieking Shack around 10."

Erica snorts but the rest of the group looks confused.

Stiles sighs, "NEANDERTHALS."

Stiles squints at Derek and he shrugs back, "I'm judging you so hard right now. And I thought you once killed somebody."

"Technically he did kill somebody," Scott pipes up from behind Stiles.

"CRAZY SNARLY MONSTER WEREWOLF does not equal 'somebody'. " He huffs.

"Didn't your parents love you guys? Harry Potter. Shrieking Shack? Professor Lupin? Chocolate?" The more he asks the blanker the looks get and Erica looks like she's about to bust a rib laughing to herself.

"Are you just saying words again? I don't know..I don't know what's happening," Derek says face twisted in confusion.

“You are going to need to be educated.” Stiles holds up a hand to put a stop to whatever it is Derek is about to protest, “But not tonight because we don’t have time and I have to go home to weep softly into a pillow about how all my friends are failures.”

"So lets spread out. Remember to run across paths a lot and do some up trees and shit. On three? Break?" Stiles sticks his hand out apparently waiting for everyone to put their hands in.

Scott goes first with no fuss as does Erica but Boyd and Issac glance at Derek who sighs and nods.

The rest of the wolves scatter but Derek catches Stiles by the back of the sweater. Stiles scrambles backwards into him.

"If you run into anything...Expecto Patronum works wonders." Derek mutters close to his ear making him shiver with a nip to his ear, before pushing him away.

Stiles gapes and Derek smirks before rushing away into the woods.

 

*  
Needless to say, Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family becomes mandatory.


End file.
